


A Beautiful View

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: kakairu_fest, Eye Candy, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka walks in on Kakashi being fitted for his Hokage robes, and can't help enjoying the view before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful View

**Author's Note:**

> For June 29th prompt:  
> Genre: canon, romance, humour, some flangst if you must
> 
> Scenario: Kakashi [...] is being fitted for his new robe of office, Iruka comes in with some scrolls that have to be signed straight away and can't keep his eyes off him.

Iruka knocked at the door and let himself in, not waiting for the response from the otherside.

"Kakashi, I need you to..." Iruka trailed off when he realized that he was interrupting something.

His eyes followed the lines of the hokage robes hanging off of Kakashi's body. The robe was loose around Kakashi's shoulders, showing off the pale, well toned torso that was normally hidden under the jounin uniform he used to wear.

Iruka's eyes finally reached up to meet Kakashi's eyes, staring back at him with a smug look.

"Yes, sensei?" Kakashi drawled out, with just the right amount of undertone that Iruka knew too well.

Iruka cleared his throat, trying to will down the blush that was quickly rising to his cheeks. "Are you almost finished?" Iruka asked the forgotten tailor situated on the floor pinning the hem of the robe.

"After I get this pinned, we still have the sleaves," the tailor pointed to the remaining third of the bottom hem.

"Sir, I've got some urgent papers that need your signature when you are finished here," Iruka noted the stack of papers in his hand. "I'll just wait outside..." He pointed towards the door to let the two know where he was going.

Before he could take a step Kakashi called to him, "If they're urgent, you should just wait. I'm sure Kazuo here will let me take a moment between the hem and the sleaves to sign anything." The tailor looked up at Iruka, pins between his teeth as he nodded to Kakashi's suggestion.

Iruka forced a smile out, trying to find a place to focus his attention. He knew this office well, and the only place to take a seat would have him facing Kakashi and his half dressed form. Not ready to be ogling the hokage while there were other people nearby, Iruka turned himself away to find something to distract him from the sight.

After a thorough pass through the office, Iruka's eyes fell to the well worn photos that sat on Kakashi's desk. Two almost identical photos sat there, never failing to bring a smile to Iruka's face.

Focused on the photos, Iruka didn't notice Kakashi coming up behind him until there was an arm around his hip and pulling him closer.

"So, you like the new outfit?" Kakashi whisperer into his ear.

Iruka felt the whisper send a shiver down his spine, and had to swallow before he could manage his voice again.

"I don't know what you are referring to sir," Iruka finally voiced, not able to tell if they were alone or not.

"Iruka. Kazuo left a few moments ago, you don't have to hide what you really think."

Letting out a sigh, Iruka turned in Kakashi's arm to be face to face. He let his eyes wander down to the still unclothed chest, robe pulled up on one shoulder while hanging at his elbow on the other, and pants hanging just a little lower than Kakashi usually offered to the general public.

"I can't say it's an unpleasant sight," Iruka replied, looking back up to Kakashi's face. Mask still in place, and eyes peaking through the grey hair.

"That's not the reaction I had in mind..." Kakashi pouted, pulling down his mask before capturing Iruka's lips.

Iruka's free hand found its way to the back of Kakashi's head, weaving his fingers into the wild hair and pulled Kakashi into a deeper kiss.

When they parted Kakashi smirked watching Iruka with intent in his eyes. "If that was anything to go by, I'd say you liked the view quite a lot."

"I might have," Iruka wasn't going to lie, but he wanted to make Kakashi work for the compliment.

"Should I sneak one of the new robes home for you?" Kakashi teased into Iruka's ear.

Iruka felt his breath catch, surely telling Kakashi the answer to his question. "I'll just take that as a yes."


End file.
